


Illusions of the God of Mischief

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a little shit, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Mistaken Identity, Reader-Insert, Sarcasm, So is Reader and I LOVE IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: While waiting for Thor, bored out of her mind, Reader and Bucky  have a little fun at Steve’s expense.





	Illusions of the God of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim, and had it saved as “I have no idea honestly” for awhile. But it amuses me and it’s done, so... ta da!  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

Flipping through a magazine, Y/N sits and waits, trying to pass the time with a level of patience that she doesn’t have. Waiting around for Thor to arrive is proving to be more tedious than previously thought. She really should have brought her book, like someone had suggested…

Steve comes to a sudden stop at the sight of a random woman sitting on the couch, causing Bucky to run straight into his back.

“Steve, come on, what’s so important –“ The words dying in his throat as he takes in the cause of Steve’s abrupt halt.

Shaking his head, he nudges Steve forward. “Quit staring, it’s rude.”

“I – shut up Buck.” Steve chides in a hushed tone, blushing slightly. 

Bucky rolls his eyes and steps around Steve. “Can we help you with anything?” He asks the woman who looks a bit too comfortable in the common room.

“Thanks, but I doubt it. I’m just waiting for someone.” Y/N says, amusement dancing in her eyes as she watches the two men size her up.

“I’m sorry and you are?” Steve says finally finding his tongue.

“A friend.” She replies calmly.

“Of?” Steve asks, as Bucky chuckles beside him.

“A friend of yours.” She smiles, clearly enjoying the confusion running rampant through the blonde.

“A friend of a friend.” Bucky chuckles, smirk growing into a smile as he recognizes her as one of Thor’s friends.

Steve clenches his jaw and looks back and forth between the woman and Bucky. His mind races with various scenarios. “Friend of Banner or Stark?”

She shakes her head smiling, “Neither, really. Though I do enjoy Banner’s company, on occasion.”

“You’re not going to tell us?” Steve asks, raising an eyebrow, as Bucky laughs and winks at her.

“Oh, this is too much fun.” She responds.

Steve turns to glare at Bucky, who he assumes knows something he doesn’t.

“You want some coffee while you wait, friend of a friend?” Bucky asks nodding towards the kitchen.

“Thanks. That’d be nice.” Y/N says, joining him on the short walk to the kitchen, leaving Steve momentarily rooted to the floor, lost in thought.

“You’re Thor’s friend, right?” Bucky asks in a whisper as they have a moment to themselves.

“Not exactly, but I am waiting for him.” Y/N says, smiling and looking down at her shirt and then back up to him, laughing as realization sparks across Bucky’s face.

“I shoulda known.” Bucky chuckles as he takes in the two entwined snakes on her shirt. “Is he alright?”

“Oh yes, he’s fine. I just have a message of sorts for Thor – I’m playing messenger today.”

“No daggers, I hope?” Bucky chuckles as he sets up the coffee machine.

“No, nothing like that.” Y/N smirks. “Can I help at all?”

“Uh, yeah, cups are over there.” He points over his shoulder to the cabinets, as he pulls out his phone and sends a text to Thor.

Y/N opens one door and then another, finding a various assortment of coffee mugs. She selects two and turns to see Steve watching her from the door way as Bucky’s shoulder’s bounce with suppressed laughter. 

Steve takes a few steps into the kitchen, watching as she puts the sleek, green and black mugs next to Bucky and the coffee maker. He squints taking in her features and blatant amusement.

Steve’s eyes land on the shirt, “Are you…” he trails off nodding to the shirt.

“Just because I like the god of mischief, doesn’t mean that I am the god of mischief.”

“You’re wearing his merchandise.” Steve says, pointing to her shirt.

“He’s been missing or hiding or whatever for months. Do you really think he’d show up like a dame, with his own crest or whatever on his shirt?” Bucky asks tilting his head to the side.

“Loki’s unpredictable, but always likes a show. Thor’s been worried, trying to find him. Wouldn’t this be the perfect way to mess with him?” Steve counters, looking between her and Bucky.

“Ever the soldier.” Y/N’s lips curl into devious smirk, one she’d learned from Loki. “Trying his best to figure me out. Do you still care to know my name?”

Bucky snorts and tries to cover it with a cough.

“What are you playing at?”

Y/N opens her mouth to speak, but is silenced by a loud, “Yes!”

Thor’s booming cheer stills everyone in the kitchen as he races over to Y/N, hugging and picking her up off the floor with ease. 

“Oh, how I’ve missed you!”

Steve tilts his head to the side, mouth slightly open. Bucky reaches over pushing Steve’s chin up with two fingers and a chuckle. “It’s rude to stare, punk.”

“What?”

Thor sets Y/N down on her feet again, keeping her close to his side. “My friends, why didn’t you tell me sooner that Y/N had arrived?”

“Y/N?” Steve repeats in a whisper.

“Had we known, we woulda told you earlier.” Bucky chuckles, “Besides, this way, we get to have a little fun with Stevie here.”

“Buck.”

“What is he talking about?” Thor asks Y/N with a confused smile.

“Steve, nice to meet you by the way, thought I might have been Loki.” Y/N says with a smile, “And I might have let him think it for a moment, or two.”

Thor laughs again, squeezing Y/N’s shoulder. “Sometimes, Y/N you are too much like your husband. Tell me, how is my brother?”

“He’s well. Perhaps we can speak somewhere more private?” Y/N asks.

“Of course, if you’ll excuse us.” Thor says, still smiling and taking a step to leave.

“It was nice to see you again..”

“Bucky.”

“Bucky.” Y/N nods, turning to Steve. “No hard feelings, Steve?”

“No, we’re good.” Steve smiles, shaking his head at himself as they leave. He turns to the coffee pot and pours himself a cup, taking a sip. “Seriously, Buck.”

“That’s what you get for eating all my licorice.”


End file.
